


A bright spot in the darkness

by Nary



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Deaf Character, F/M, First Time, Older Woman/Younger Man, Pegging, Post-Season/Series 02, Reunion Sex, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 21:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: The general had known how much she depended on him as an interpreter - relying on him to put her words into spoken speech required placing a great deal of trust in the young soldier - and how much she valued him as a friend and colleague.  What she hadn't expected was the way her heart would quicken when she saw him again, or how when she was finally alone with him, all she wanted to do was to push him back against the door and kiss him.





	A bright spot in the darkness

Amaya felt like it was wrong that she was more upset about Gren's period of captivity than he seemed to be. "It wasn't so bad," he told her as she fussed over him. "I'm alright, really."

 _What did they feed you?_ she signed, finishing by poking him in the stomach with an expression that suggested that whatever it was, it was clearly inadequate.

"Don't worry about me," Gren assured her for the hundredth time, propping himself up on his elbow. "It's over now, and you're back, and things are going to get better from now on."

Amaya was less convinced of that, but this wasn't the time to re-hash her list of worries about incursions by the elves, the loss of the fortress at the Breach, or her nephews' safety. She'd already gone over all of that as soon as she arrived back at Katolis Castle - she'd done everything she could. Finding out that Lord Viren had been imprisoned was the one bright spot in all of this mess. 

Well, that and Gren lying here next to her. That was definitely a bright spot in the darkness, made still brighter by his smile.

The general had known how much she depended on him as an interpreter - relying on him to put her words into spoken speech required placing a great deal of trust in the young soldier - and how much she valued him as a friend and colleague. What she hadn't expected was the way her heart would quicken when she saw him again, or how when she was finally alone with him, all she wanted to do was to push him back against the door and kiss him. 

She didn't do that, because it seemed inappropriate. Instead she had signed _I want to kiss you now,_ and then when he smiled and nodded, pushed him back against the door and kissed him until they were both out of breath. His sweet eagerness proved impossible to resist once they got started, and it wasn't long before they were tugging one another's clothing off and tumbling into bed together.

That first frantic round was heated and delicious, if hasty. Afterwards, though, Amaya wanted to slow down, take some time to savour the remainder of the experience. It was barely even midnight, and Gren was young - there was lots of time left in this night. She let him rest against her chest and felt the rapid pace of his breathing, the warmth of his skin against hers. She stroked his coppery hair, glinting in the firelight, and wondered at how he could possibly have still more freckles than those she'd already known about. As they both recuperated, they had some time to talk, too - including her concerns about whether he'd been properly fed. _You need your energy,_ she signed playfully.

"I wasn't energetic enough?" Gren asked, clearly a little concerned about his earlier performance.

 _You were fine, but you're not done yet,_ she replied with a smile, and then pointed to a chest in the corner of her room, indicating that he should go open it. It wasn't entirely an excuse to watch him walk naked across the room, but that definitely didn't hurt. The sight of him bending over to open the lid was also very pleasant, and Amaya sat up in order to get a better view of the generous curve of his ass. The best view, though, was when he dug through the clothing and discovered what was underneath. He stood up holding it, confused and more than a little intrigued. 

"What's this?" he asked, puzzling his way through the network of straps and winding up with the hard length of polished ebony. "Ohhh," he said, starting to figure it out as he examined the familiar shape.

 _It's a special reward for you,_ she replied, _for being so brave and strong. Bring it to me._

Blushing, Gren carried it over to Amaya and handed it to her. She patted the bed and got him to sit down beside her, leaned over to give him a kiss, and then stood so that she could put the harness on. "Can I help?" he asked, and since he said it so sweetly, she let him help tighten the straps for her. "It looks really hot," he told her as she turned to let him take in the view. If possible, his face was even more rosy than it had been before, and his cock was hardening again to match - or possibly compete with - hers.

 _I want to make this feel good for you,_ she signed. _Let me get you ready._ She showed him how she wanted him, on all fours on the bed. Examining the configuration, she got up and made one slight adjustment - moving the mirror that stood to one side of the room closer and angling it so that Gren would be facing it. _This way I can see your face,_ Amaya explained, _and you can see mine._ Since she wouldn't be able to hear whatever sounds he'd be making, and she guessed he might not be in any condition to sign coherently, she would have to rely on watching his expression for clues as to what he needed.

Gren nodded, biting his lip. _I trust you,_ he signed before getting down on his hands and knees.

Amaya knew he trusted her - perhaps too much. He had trusted that while she left him in charge of the mission to find the missing princes, she would take care of matters at the Breach, and look how both of those had turned out. But for right now, she wasn't about to let him down. 

She retrieved a small vial of oil and set to work getting him ready, just as she'd promised. Gren's face was lovely to watch as she slid her fingers inside him, gently working him open. His eyes went all wide at first, and then closed, while his mouth kept making little "oh" shapes. When she thought he was ready, she patted him on the hip, giving him a signal that she was about to move on. He nodded eagerly, and lifted one hand to make the sign for _yes._

Moving into position so that she was kneeling behind him, Amaya was careful but firm as she began pushing her way into Gren's ass. He dropped his head so she couldn't read his expression for a moment, and she paused, worried that she might be hurting him. Then he raised his face up again and she could tell by the look of amazement and pleasure that he was fine - better than fine. His lips formed the words "please keep going," and so she did, pushing steadily into him until she was buried as deep as the wooden cock would go. 

She could see his sides heaving as he gasped for breath, and she gave him a moment to relax and adjust to the sensation - but only a short moment. Then she started to slowly rock her hips, admiring the way that, after a few heartbeats, Gren began to push back against her. He was normally so patient that it was a delight to see him be impatient, greedy for her and what she could offer him. When he looked up and met her eyes for a moment, face flushed bright red and mouth agape, Amaya thought her heart might burst from joy, knowing that she could do this to him - for him. 

The general steadied herself, holding onto his waist, and then went one step further, leaning down so that she could reach around his body to grasp his dick even as she kept on thrusting into him. Gren was practically throbbing in her hand, and as she ran her thumb over his head she could feel the slick wetness there. It wouldn't take much more, she could tell. A few more hard strokes and he was shuddering so violently that his shoulders shook and arms lost their strength. With her thick cock sheathed inside him, Amaya grinned in satisfaction as his hot spunk flowed over her fingers and dripped onto the bed. 

When his trembling finally slowed, she gingerly eased her way out of him. Gren flopped onto his side as soon as she had withdrawn, and made a feeble gesture that it took her a moment to understand because his hands were shaky. _Need you... close,_ he was signing. _Please..._

She had the harness off and Gren wrapped snugly in her arms as fast as she could. She couldn't sign while she was holding him like this, so Amaya settled for kissing his forehead and stroking his back as he shivered and gasped. His breath was warm and comforting against her shoulder, and she pretended for a few delightful moments that they could stay like this forever, not have to get up and deal with an invasion of elves, or her missing nephews, or any of the other problems that would face them in the morning. It was a nice fantasy, at least. 

Eventually, Gren lifted his head and gave her a deep, lingering kiss. "Thank you, Amaya," he said, drawing back far enough to let her read his lips. "That was incredible."

Amaya smiled and crossed her hands on her chest, signing for him to rest. Gren laid back down, pulling up the blankets so they wouldn't get cold as he nestled in beside her. _Sleep for an hour or two,_ she told him, drawing her hand down over her face. _Then we can fuck again before morning - if you're not too tired out, Commander._

Gren laughed. "I think I can manage, General. At least, I'll do my best."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
